Six Strike - Triple Impact
| romaji_name = Rokubushiki Sandanshō | trans_name = Style of the Brave Six - Three-Step Opposition | es_name = Ataque de los Seis - Impacto Triple | image = SixStrikeTripleImpact-STOR-EN-C-UE.png | passcode = 81426505 | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | vilore = Nếu bạn điều khiển 3 quái thú "Six Samurai" ngửa mặt trở lên, bạn có thể kích hoạt 1 trong các hiệu ứng này: ● Tiêu diệt tất cả quái thú đối thủ điều khiển. ● Hủy tất cả Phép/Bẫy ngửa mặt mà đối thủ điều khiển. ● Hủy tất cả Phép/Bẫy Úp mà đối thủ điều khiển. | lore = If you control 3 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. ● Destroy all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls. ● Destroy all Set Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls. | it_lore = Se controlli 3 o più mostri "Sei Samurai" scoperti, puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti: ● Distruggi tutti i mostri scoperti controllati dal tuo avversario. ● Distruggi tutte le Carte Magia/Trappola scoperte controllate dal tuo avversario. ● Distruggi tutte le Carte Magia/Trappola Posizionate controllate dal tuo avversario. | de_lore = Falls du 3 oder mehr offene "Sechs Samurai"-Monster kontrollierst, kannst du 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren: ● Zerstöre alle offenen Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Zerstöre alle offenen Zauber-/Fallenkarten, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Zerstöre alle gesetzten Zauber-/Fallenkarten, die dein Gegner kontrolliert | pt_lore = Se você controla 3 ou mais carta virada para cima "Six Samurai" monstros, você pode ativar um desses efeitos: ●Destruir todos os monstros virados para cima que seu oponente controla. ●Destruir todas as cartas Magia / Armadilha viradas para cima que seu oponente controla. ●Destruir todas cartas Magia / Armadilha viradas para baixo que seu oponente controla. | es_lore = Si controlas 3 o más monstruos "Seis Samuráis" boca arriba, puedes activar 1 de estos efectos: ●Destruye todos los monstruos boca arriba que controle tu adversario. ●Destruye todas las Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa boca arriba que controle tu adversario. ●Destruye todas las Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa Colocadas que controle tu adversario. | ja_lore = 自分フィールド上に「六武衆」と名のついたモンスターが表側表示で３体以上存在する場合、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動する事ができる。 ●相手フィールド上に表側表示で存在するモンスターを全て破壊する。 ●相手フィールド上に表側表示で存在する魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 ●相手フィールド上にセットされた魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위에 “여섯 무사” 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터가 앞면 표시로 3장 이상 존재할 경우, 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ● 상대 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. ● 상대 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 마법 / 함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. ● 상대 필드 위에 세트된 마법 / 함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports_archetypes = Six Samurai | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-up Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-down Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-up Trap Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-down Trap Cards | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 9340 }}